Beso de la Buena Suerte
by marie-peggy-hale
Summary: Quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche despiertos no ayudará a Amu a llegar temprano a su entrevista, pero un beso por parte de Ikuto la ayudará a conseguir el trabajo. One Shot Amuto! -


Otro One Shot Amuto! Disfruten LOL.

Shugo Chara no me pertenece (desgraciadamente) sino a Peach-Pit

El resto es de mi invención (o sea la historia toda gay que hice)

Nota: Los Shugo Chara si existieron...

* * *

Beso de la Buena Suerte.

Es lunes.

La luz del sol comenzaba a asomarse por entre las rendijas que quedaban descubiertas gracias a las cortinas.

Uno de los tantos rayos del sol fue directo a los ojos que en ese momento estaban cerrados. Por acto reflejo el joven se giró hasta quedar de espalda a tan incómoda y brillante luz. Un aroma a miel entró inmediatamente en sus fosas nasales.

Abrió los ojos, y su mirada azuleja se topó con una maraña de cabellos rosa. Medio sonriendo se abrazó a la dueña de esos cabellos y se dejó llevar por el sueño otra vez.

Grave Error.

Al abrir los ojos tiempo después recordó que era lunes, y que por tanto…

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!— la chica se levantó instantáneamente y corrió hacia el baño de la habitación, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo antes de cerrar la puerta. El joven miró hacia la mesita de noche. Antes de ver la hora en el reloj observó con detenimiento la foto enmarcada justo al lado. En él estaba la misma peli rosa que momentos antes había salido apresurada hacia el baño abrazada junto a su novio, mostrando su reluciente anillo de oro. El agua cayendo al suelo se escuchaba dentro del pequeño cuarto cuando el chico se sentó en la cama.

Ni siquiera se había puesto sus pantalones cuando salió del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cabeza y con solo su ropa interior –rosa, también.

— ¡Seis y cuarenta! ¡Seis y cuarenta Ikuto Tsukiyomi! Tengo una entrevista a las siete en punto y tú olvidaste poner la alarma —levantó los brazos y miró hacia el techo— ¡Por favor Dia! Dame paciencia…

Ikuto miró a su novia –y futura esposa- indiferente mientras se estiraba y levantaba de la cama. Se puso unos jeans.

La chica revoloteaba por la habitación abriendo y cerrando gavetas mientras gritaba y movía los brazos enojada.

—Amu… No va a pasar nada si llegas 5 minutos tarde, además tienes unas… — se detuvo en su búsqueda de quien sabe qué cosa y miró al chico de cabellos azules que tenía ahora frente a ella. El ceño de este se frunció recordando lo que iba a decir —Ajá, dos entrevistas más. Además de que no eres la única persona que va a buscar trabajo, así que deja tu estrés, todo va a estar bien.

Amu solo desvió la mirada hacia su vestido negro, el cuál por fin había logrado subir hasta ponerlo en el lugar adecuado, se dio la vuelta para que el peli azul subiera el cierre en su espalda y luego corrió a buscar los zapatos. Como alma que lleva el diablo se quitó la toalla de su cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Ikuto fue hasta el baño para hacerse aseo, mientras escuchaba el montón de ollas y cubiertos moviéndose en la cocina. El apartamento lo habían comprado apenas hace 2 meses, después de proponerle matrimonio a "la Señorita Hinamori", como a veces la llamaba. Había sido un calvario para Ikuto lograr que ella se enamorara de él, ya que su muy bipolar carácter era difícil de llevar. No obstante, mientras más la fue conociendo en la universidad, más se fue enamorando. Y al año de ser novios, no se resistió a pedirle que se casara con él. La chica lloró, saltó, gritó barbaridades y hasta casi se desmayaba de la emoción al verlo arrodillado frente a ella con un anillo, en plena fiesta de graduación.

Ahora tenía que lidiar con el siguiente paso, el de vivir juntos y empezar a poner en práctica lo que aprendieron en la universidad.

Tras arreglar –en realidad tratar- de acomodar su cabello tomó cualquier camisa –ya que todas eran negras o azules- y fue a buscar su novia en la sala. La consiguió comiendo tocino… Directo de la sartén.

—Amu…

— ¡Ya estoy lista! — dijo casi sin que se le entendieran las palabras… Su cabello –ahora peinado- estaba apartado de su frente con un listón azul. Tomó su sobre todo del perchero, y su gran bolso rojo y luego se dirigió al otro lado de la sala y jaló a Ikuto por el cuello de la camisa, sin darle tiempo si quiera a desayunar. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando Ikuto gritó "¡Las llaves!"

— ¡Mierda! — tuvo que abrir otra vez la puerta y buscar las llaves de la hermosa motocicleta de Ikuto. Un "aparato" como ella le decía, que no le gustaba, aunque sabía que para momentos como ése eran de muy buena ayuda. — te pido que no corras tanto esta vez, Ikuto.

—Hmp— respondió el aludido. La chica aún tenía el ceño fruncido, señal de que estaba enojada con él por no haberle hecho el favor de colocar la alarma.

Para cuando llegaron al enorme edificio donde Amu tendría su primera entrevista, la chica estaba tratando de aplacar su cabello que se había espelucado todo con la fuerza del aire. Tras hacerlo, se alisó el vestido y respiro profundo. Le dio la espalda a su futuro esposo y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio.

Pero no había dado mas de cinco pasos cuando Ikuto la llamó.

—Señorita Hinamori… ¿A caso no has olvidado algo? — sabía que estaba siendo muy dura con él, pues aunque le dijo que colocara la alarma, los dos fueron los que terminaron haciendo... cosas hasta altas horas de la noche. No podía dejarlo así como así sin siquiera decirle un hasta luego. Quiso abofetearse por ser tan inmadura.

Amu dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a donde estaba Ikuto, le dio un beso tierno y se dispuso a esta vez caminar al edificio, mas él la detuvo tomándola de la mano. La jaló fuertemente hasta que la logró apresar con sus brazos, estando aun sobre la motocicleta. Con una de sus manos la tomó de la nuca y le dio un beso demandante y placentero, ahí en medio de la calle. La chica solo se dejó llevar, sonrojándose debido a la brusquedad y a que había, quizás... mucho público. Terminó el beso con una leve caricia de sus labios, y pegó su frente con la de ella. Amu sintió sus labios moverse cuando le susurró "Para que tengas suerte". Amu estuvo a punto de desmayarse -típico de ella- al escuchar esas palabras. Cosas así le pasaban siempre.

—Te Quiero… Ikuto.

—Yo también te quiero Amu.

Y después de eso, Ikuto la dejó entrar al edificio. Pequeños detalles como esos hacían saltar el corazón de Amu, enamorándose mas y mas de ese lindo neko hentai. Sabía que la vida tenía baches y piedras puestas en el camino, pero su amor y confianza hacia él la ayudarían a salir adelante, pues afortunado es ese que ama y también es amado.

Ikuto arrancó en su motocicleta pensando en ese beso, y en cómo Dios lo había bendecido con tan hermosa chica. Ahora, era su turno de ir a buscar trabajo, o mejor dicho... De ir a su audición, ya que después de todo, el tocaba el violín.

Ese día, Amu consiguió trabajo, gracias al beso de la buena suerte.

* * *

Les gustó? Dejen un review con su opinión ^-^ (Sabii-chan si no me dejas uno no haré mas cositos de estos ò,ó)

Besitos.


End file.
